


Jaylos Mermaid Au

by NeverEndingWork



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mermaids, jaylos, this sucks and I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEndingWork/pseuds/NeverEndingWork
Summary: Auradon prep is an Aquarium and the Isle is a trash filled/overpopulated reef.Jay is a nurse sharkMal is a purple jellyfishEvie is a blue killifishCarlos is a showa koi





	Jaylos Mermaid Au

Jay had been hunting with Mal when the huge net had grabbed and stolen them. Being from the Isle they faught their hardest against the net but that did little to help. Once aboard they were quickly thrown into a huge trapdoor that turned out to be a small holding cell for mermaids being rescued. Of course neither had known at the time what was happening so when they saw Ben, sitting in front of the cell, Jay snarled showing off his glistening sharp teeth. Mal approached the glass and glared at Ben the whole trip. Once they got to Auradon Aquarium Ben explained everything. 

-timeskip- 

“What?” Jay couldn’t help but tilt his head, his battle scarred tail frighteningly still. Mal was next to him slightly glowing symboling her interest. “Well,” Ben continued “we found two mermaids and..... well..... I think the four of you could be friends.” “Do you know anything about them?” Mal’s lappets were quivering betraying her attempt at looking stoic. “There’s a female blue killifish and a male showa koi. I don’t know their names but from what I was told the koi is very frightened. So please PLEASE try to be friendly. Ok?” Ben tried to look positive but his smile looked forced. “I suppose we can.” Mal grinned. 

-timeskip-

Jay tapped his fingers against the anemome below him waiting, Mal was staring at the hatch that opened whenever it was time for food or occasions like this. Suddenly it opened and the two mermaids were dropped in. “I guess it’s showtime.” Mal stated and grabbed Jays wrist towing him as she swam to meet their new friends. As they got closer he squinted from the light that radiating from their bright scales. Then he completely stopped a few feet away when he noticed the showa koi. He was practically glowing. Jay didn’t know whats distracting him more the fluffy white hair, his perffectly curved lean body, his brighter than the stars brown eyes, constellation of freckles, or the flashy red and black spots covering his white tail. Whatever it was Jay needed to know right now who this was thankfully Mal had just introduced herself so now it was Jays turn to do so. He smiled lightly at the koi and opened his mouth but instead of his name a low growl/echo was replied instead. Mal laughed and clutched her sides while Jay paled and questioned wether or not he could die right then and their. He just gave out a mating call. Both of the newcomers just watched the seen in utter confusion. Jay shook his head violently which resulted in a loud crack catching Mals attention. She finished wheezing and tried to recompose herself but a playful smile broke the illusion. “As I was saying this is Jay! And who are you two?” “I’m Evie.” Said the killifish. “I’m Carlos.” Finished the koi. Even Carlos’s name sounded like a blessing gracing the Aquarium. One of Mal’s lappets zapped Jay snapping him out of his thoughts; he had been staring at Carlos. He wasn’t going to risk making another call instead opting to cross his arms in front of his chest attempting to show off his muscles. “How about... we go on a tour! I’ll take Evie and Jay can take Carlos. Ok? Ok!” Mal finished the last part of her sentence in one breath, she grabbed Evie and sped off. Jay scowled at their disappearing shape and turned to Carlos. “So uh lets begin.” Jay offered his hand for Carlos to take and fully expecting the koi to be disgusted or shy at the action. What surprised him was when he felt the smaller hand gently gripping his bigger one. Jay blushed a bit at that making Carlos’s nervous expression change into one of comfort/relaxation. Jay grinned swimming towards the nearest coral reef excited to show his new friend their home. Praying Jay hoped maybe they could become even more than friends.


End file.
